gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are a race that mainly inhabit Erdyr in southeast Gath, and are gifted with magical ability and advantages. They are not indigenous, as they came from the sacred lands of Aeturi long ago. Elves provide +2 Mana and +2 Poison Resistance. They are very resistant to poison, with strong immune systems, and have more magical mana than other races. Elves have a magical and ancient connection with the lion-like beast Coeurl, which they have the unique ability to ride without needing to tame, like other races. Overview In Gath, elves are generally very diverse, peaceful, and religious, and take magic very sacredly and important. Elvish men are typically very large (around 6'3), have black or white hair, and pointed ears. Women are small, yet pack a magical punch. Elves mostly inhabit the rugged forested, swampy, deserted, and mountainous province of Erdyr, while some live in neighboring Hjolfris as well. Erdyr has a very well-equipped army, the Erdyran Legion. Culture Elven culture in Gath is very diverse. While most of them live in Erdyr, their "second land", their influence can be seen in every province. Elves are very intelligent, and their style of architecture is based off of Victorian architecture, very fine and classy. Though not very social, they prefer to privately study and indulge in their own personal matters, but do not mind helping others. Society and social status are important amongst the elf community. Erdyr is led by three political House councils, each with esteemed noblemen; House Morthil, House Hyrin, and House Durothil, though it technically has a leader, the Council Grandmaster. History Beginnings on Aeturi Elves origins are very shadowed, and they do not like to speak much of it to outsiders. The Elf race was conceived by the god Urcil, on the great continent of Aeturi, many thousands of years ago. It was here that elves evolved their magical abilities and adapted into its sacred environment. Elves began learning magic naturally, through the environment, and star constellations. They also learned from the magical beasts Coeurl who thrived with them. However, it began being abused. Around PN 3000, a great storm occurred on Aeturi. It was so bad, even master mages could not stop its tremendous force. Many elves believe it was the wrath of Urcil, punishing the elves for abusing the gift he gave them. A great mass exodus of elves left Aeturi, never to return again. After leaving, a great magical barrier of storms was put around the continent, and the number of sea monsters rose. Finding Gath - Present After months of sailing directly west, the mass migrations of elves landed on the eastern shores of Gath. Here, they met the native Tatlian, a race of tribal lizard men. For years, the elves inhabited the shores of future-Erdyr, before the Tatli finally allowed them to enter further and live amongst them, in exchange for the elves teaching them some of their secrets (which were held dear). Conflicts worsened, and in PN 2770, a large war broke out between Elves and Tatlian. The Elves proved better with their advanced skills and magic, which no race on Gath had ever seen before. The elves conquered most of the Tatlian homeland, which was swampy and forested. They brought with them magical Coeurls, which also spread throughout the land. The elves finally inhabited most of the region, and allowed Tatli to live among them, in gratitude. The Tatli were curious to what the strange magical power the elves had was. The elves taught them the ways of magic, and thus the practice of magic began spreading throughout Gath. For the next few thousand years, elves and Tatli would live together in relative peace, though the Tatli would keep their distance from the power-wielding elves, and inhabit the swampy Islands of Neryn below the land. Elves named the region Erdyr, meaning "second" in Elvish, as elves considered Gath their 'second homeland'. tba Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Magic